


Traumatized by Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M, Warning: has a nonsensical ship and a very mortified Kain, You shall be warned there are details of sex., xeno?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain didn't know who to feel worse for between Scarmiglione and Cagnazzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumatized by Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This just sprung from an idea, I had to get it out of my head.

All he could do was stand in the doorway in complete and utter shock. Cagnazzo and Scarmiglione, the two most disgusting of the four elemental archfiends, the two who constantly argued and tried to kill one another, were in bed with one another, enwrapped in lustful actions. He wanted to look away, to attempt to forget he saw this morbid image, but he was so startled he couldn't move.

Kain didn't know who to feel worse for. Scarmiglione because he couldn't get anyone better to lay with due to his undeath or Cagnazzo for being the one whose only willing bed mate was a mass of undeath.

The Drowned King grinned at him, wrestling with Scarmiglione to stay atop him and asked all too sensually, "Oh, Kain, are you here to watch or join us?" With a wretched laugh, Cagnazzo resumed what he was doing, taking a fistful of Milon's rotten hair and kissing the necromancer roughly. They seemed more than content, even if they competed for the chance to overtake the other or stay on top.

It was nothing short of strange, and Kain violently shook his head, finally gaining the ability to walk away, but even at that, he could still hear them, moaning and groaning so loud he wondered how he didn't hear them before if they did it before while he was around. Their sounds were mortifying to him. The next thing he knew, he heard the sound of wood collapsing under great weight, and he regrettably suspected they had broken the bed frame.

Whoever lay beneath, they must have felt bone breaking force, and it almost compelled him to check if they're fine until he heard them continuing as if that never happened. Deciding he didn't want to see or hear much more of this, he ran away, or at least started to. He ended up bumping into someone as he turned the corner into his permitted personal space. "Your face indicates distress. Has something happened?"

Of course, as he suspected from stature before even hearing his voice, it was Rubicante. With a gulp, Kain would have answered, had Rubicante not heard what he heard. "Ah, are they doing that again?" Kain cringed at the word "again." "They've done this before?" Kain stammered, not disguising his disgust at all.

Nonchalant, Rubicante tilted his head in genuine curiosity. "What is wrong?"

The dragoon gulped. "You said they've done before...do they do it often?" At this, the Autarch of Flame walks to the earth fiend's room, requesting that they close the door next time. Scarmiglione then leered, "Oh, is Kain jealousss of me?" "Why not of me?" Cagnazzo giggled, and they laughed erratically as Rubicante shut the door.

"I do believe that they will not interfere with you in the future." Rubicante seemed so used to the idea of them doing this that it creeped him out. His face scrunched a bit under the helm. "Kain, why do you still look distressed? Are you bothered by their being in a relationship? Is it because they are both male?" Rubicante asked with an arch of the brow, which didn't make him look any more impassive despite clear curiosity.

"What!?" Was Rubicante really that used to the idea? There were so many things wrong with it, and the one thing he's worried about is that they're both male!? One, yes, they were both male, two, one of them was dead, three, they were clearly different species, and fourth, but not last, it didn't fit how they acted before!

"How long has this been going on?" he asked upon regaining his voice, and the fire fiend blinked, silently rubbing his chin as though he didn't even know, or even had to think about it.

When he finally came to a conclusion, he said simply, "Longer than there have been two moons. That's the most I can say on the matter of their relationship."

With that, Rubicante left Kain alone to go to his private quarters in Zot Citadel as though he could sleep after seeing such a thing.


End file.
